


Home, Sweet Home

by Silence_burns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader is a Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine being Sam and Dean’s older sister and coming back from Hell.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Home, Sweet Home

The fire was slowly dying on what was left of the grass yellowed by the long time of drought. The place was being drained of life for many weeks, slowly greying and fading. One could feel the bad energy hunting down the desolated hills if only someone wanted to come. There weren’t many visitors, though. Only those who felt that something was coming. And they were right.

Sam and Dean slowly raised from the ground after they were thrown away by the sudden explosion of an insanely intense power. Crowley and his demons blinked rapidly, taken aback by the kind-of familiar, but very uneasy feeling creeping out from the centre of the outbreak. Something happened, and the apprehension of what it meant united the vicious enemies for a moment that stopped everything around them.

“No… No, no, no…” Crowley murmured when the realization hit him all of the sudden. “This can’t be possible…”

“Crowley, what’s going on…” Sam winced, getting back onto his legs, gazing into the thick fumes slowly vanishing into the night.

“They were supposed to keep her locked!” Crowley suddenly screamed, pure rage clashing in his voice.

But not only rage could be heard in it – and when Sam met the demon’s look for a brief moment, it sent shivers down his spine. Crowley was petrified. And if someone like him feared the thing that crashed right before their eyes…

“What is this, Crowley? What just…” Sam whispered, not tearing his gaze away from the figure slowly emerging from the smoke.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Crowley said with an unusual sincerity. “This should have never happened, I don’t know how…”

But Crowley became silent and the Winchesters didn’t need to ask him anything more. They have seen you, in all of your glory and something deep inside of Dean winced like a long lost memory coming back to life.

You took a deep breath, drinking in the sweet scent of life. Of Earth. It was so fresh, so… innocent. It would be a shame if someone… ruined it.

A very wide smile appeared on your dusty face.

“Hello, my dear brothers,” you welcomed the well-known men. “Long time no see, huh?”

The brothers stayed silent, completely bewildered by your words. This could not be true, they have never even heard of…

Dean felt his heart stopping. Scraps of rough flashbacks flew before his eyes. A night, much darker than this one. His father, and mother… and someone they had to go out for, leaving him alone in a car in the middle of nowhere. How old had he been by then? How could this happen that he had not remembered the lonely, grieving days, when his parents couldn’t utter a single word? They have lost something dear and it was long before little Sammy was even born. They must have denied the accident ever since, and now… Now it all came back.

“Hell was fine, if you wonder,” you stated, raising your chin. “But I don’t think you do. I was watching you all those years, hoping you would make some connections and save me from this whole “eternal damnation” that I had to take because of one deal made wrong, but you… Boys, I’m really disappointed. I mean, I used to be. Now… Now I’m not guided by such pitiful feelings. In fact, I’m better than you will ever be.”

“What do you… What do you mean?” Dean’s voice cracked weakly and you smirked, coming closer to the brothers. To someone who should be your family.

You leaned to him, so close that you smelled the fear floating from his pores.

“I will destroy everything you have ever possessed,” you whispered, letting the darkness take over your eyes. “I will destroy everything I couldn’t be a part of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjyed this quick drabble! I liked this idea.
> 
> You can find me on AO3 or silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
